Boulevard de los sueños rotos
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Colección de drabbles sin relación alguna. De repente todo pierde sentido, pues Gray es hielo, pero es cálido. Como ese hilo luminoso, allá arriba. Y sigue ahí, siempre estará ahí, aunque suene absurdo Juvia sabe que es verdad. Sueño #3 Rayo de sol. —Gruvia.
1. (Rogue & Sting) San Valentín

**"BOULEVARD DE LOS SUEÑOS ROTOS".**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

Quiero volver a estar activa en este Fandom —pero ya me harté de los Long Fics— entonces traigo esta colección de drabbles con diversas parejas/personajes. Se aceptan peticiones (GL, BL, hetero y gen).

* * *

**Sueño #1** San Valentín  
Rogue & Sting | *Gen* (?)

* * *

Otro copo de nieve cayó, incrementando el frío y su mal humor. Hasta donde alcanza la vista todo está pintado de blanco afuera, donde la gente corre de un lado a otro emocionada, lista para gastar dinero que —muy probablemente— no tiene. Él podría estar entre ellos, claro, si tuviera alguien por quién dar la vida sin pensarlo. Lo cual no es el caso.

Rogue prefiere pasar otra página del libro que rentó en la biblioteca de la ciudad conteniéndose de maldecir al clima y limitándose a observar por la ventana del gremio ocasionalmente, a los enamorados ya predispuestos a declararse.

Es San Valentín. El odioso día de San Valentín.

Ha cambiado, todos en Sabertooth lo hicieron. Pero independientemente de lo que sufrieron o aprendieron por causa de Fairy Tail, Rogue continua siendo el mismo. No es ameno a las festividades, menos si implican explosiones exageradas de sentimientos. Menos si involucran al amor.

Frunció el ceño y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un sonriente Sting y una tímida Yukino, que venían de las compras. No hacía falta preguntar porqué traían cientos de bolsas con chocolates, eran bastante populares. Incluido él.

No faltaba la chica obsesionada que le enviaba cartas con mensajes cursis mediante su amigo ya que nunca salía por esas fechas a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

— Sting-sama, debería sugerir que vayamos al mercado otro día —dijo Yukino quitándose un abrigo— Cuando nos ven es imposible regresar.

Sting se encogió de hombros, balbuceando que lo pensaría. Orga y Rufus fueron a con la chica, ayudándola —y separando sus regalos, por supuesto—. Rogue pensó que aquella rutina ya estaba sobreexplotada.

Si bien la mayoría —sino es que todos— en el gremio eran solteros, a esas alturas las fanáticas debían hacerse una idea bastante clara de que no buscaban una relación a largo plazo, siquiera un par de citas. Quizás pensaba más en sí mismo que en los otros aunque el resultado terminaba igual.

Odiaba ese día, odiaba el chocolate, y odiaba a las chicas.

Ahora se pelearían por el título del miembro más codiciado, reirían unos minutos, cada quién volvería a su habitación y Rogue esperaría trecientos sesenta y cinco días más para repetir el ciclo.

Seguramente Sting se acercaría para intentar corregir su apatía, diciendo "Maldito anormal, come chocolate", y tal vez, con algo de suerte vería lo inútil que era aquello. Dejándolo en paz.

Oyó los gritos que esperaba, resaltando los del Eucliffe y se centró en su lectura.

— ¡No es justo, Yukino recibió más cosas que nosotros! —protestó Sting en voz alta, se giró hacia él, ignorando las burlas de sus amigos—. Eh Rogue, creo que tú ocupaste el segundo puesto. ¡Las mujeres están locas por ti!

— No me interesa.

Sting bufó.

— Maldito anormal —escuchó un poco más su conversación, dando por terminado ese _pleito verbal_ y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con que salían por la puerta principal, hablando sobre una guerra de nieve.

Más tranquilo que antes Rogue devolvió su atención al libro, específicamente al párrafo donde la feliz pareja encontraba un final no tan feliz por culpa del resentimiento sinsentido de sus familias. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa, que desapareció tan pronto como oyó una risita mal disimulada a pocos pasos.

Cerró bruscamente el libro.

— Oí, estaba interesante —comentó casual— estaba a punto de terminar un experimento que confirma que eres un ser humano que siente como todos y no solo una sombra amargada.

— Cierra la boca, Sting. ¿No deberías estar con los demás? —Sting volvió a reír— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— No, nada. Me pareció que te disgustaba no entrar en nuestros juegos —se balanceó, fingiendo ser un trapecista—. No fuiste por tus chocolates —apuntó más serio— ¿Tanto te disgustan?

Rogue guardó silencio.

— Mira, sé que temes matar a una posible prospecto a pareja como aparentemente hiciste conmigo en esa mierda de futuro sin embargo… podrías darles una oportunidad —como si el techo fuese de lo más interesante se le quedó viendo— Digo, no morí, ¿cierto?

— No sé en que se relaciona el chocolate con los arrogantes. Por mí ya te puedes ir muriendo —respondió Rogue. Sting soltó otra carcajada y se acercó, sentándose a un lado y pasando un brazo sobre su hombro, ganándose un gruñido de su parte.

Durante unos efímeros segundos el silencio reinó entre ambos.

Rogue miraba el azulejo del suelo, Sting al frente. Se escuchaban nítidamente las voces de sus compañeros, un poco distantes. Rogue se preguntó que pensaría su amigo al respecto.

Siempre presumía de su físico e inteligencia, más no hacia ningún esfuerzo por conseguir novia ¿por qué?

Como si leyera su mente, Sting habló de nuevo.

— Es… extraño, y sé que me escucharé como un marica pero… hay veces, muchas veces, en que me siento completo contigo ¿sabes? Siento que nada hace falta a lado de mi compañero adicto a los libros y cafeína —afianzó su agarre— debo estar enloqueciendo.

Rogue sonrió sin motivo, sin hacer el mínimo intento por apartarlo. De repente lo invadía una paz desconocida, acogedora.

El abrazo de Sting era muy cálido.

— Sting… —calló al ver el paquete que le extendía, torpemente envuelto en papel negro. Arqueó una ceja y lo cogió—. ¿Qué…?

— Acéptalo. Y no me vengas con esas tonterías de "el chocolate engorda", imbécil. Lo he comprado especialmente para ti, con sabor a café —dijo indiferente, notó que ya no sonreía. En cambio, un hilo de luz melancólico resaltaba en sus ojos azules.

— Yo no tengo nada que darte —admitió después de un rato, jugaba con el paquete, indeciso a abrirlo.

— ¿Crees que no lo sabía? Diablos Rogue, no soy una colegiala enamorada ni nada por el estilo —Sting revolvió su cabello, quizás nervioso, quizás molesto— solo… pensé que te sentirías excluido, aunque tires a la basura tus chocolates siempre —lo miró fijamente— ¿no te desharás de él, verdad?

Había cierto miedo en su voz, miedo al rechazo. No debió alegrarse por ello, pero lo hizo. Era consciente del poder que ejercía sobre el rubio y viceversa. Se complementaban mutuamente, se necesitaban.

Ambos lo aceptaban, como una verdad más del mundo. Algo natural.

Con pesadez Rogue desgarró el papel, dejando a la vista el postre, lo observó minuciosamente y lo comió de una mordida, degustándolo.

— Sabe horrible —Sting le pegó un codazo antes de que agregara un suave "…Gracias" comprendiendo que no hacía falta más, pues ni la maga más bella de Fiore u otro continente se comparaba a la compañía que él le regalaba sin esperar nada a cambio, solo su aceptación. Quizás cariño, pese a que eso lo volvía un idiota, ¿entonces los dos eran idiotas?

Lo vio, con sus rasgos infantiles y sonrisa puntiaguda, y supo que la respuesta era sí.

No por nada dicen que el chocolate negro es más delicioso acompañado con leche, a final de cuentas.

**#End**

* * *

Sí, falta casi un año para esta festividad pero y qué XD Amo a estos dos, sean como sean, y ya que su mayor fan me pidió un shot suyo (¡se lo debía!) le dedico este a KMAZFRSF. Si lo lees disfrútalo, sino, igual.

PD. si alguien es tan amable de decirme el acrónimo de la pareja con Rogue-seme y Sting sama-uke se lo agradecería eternamente.

¿Review?


	2. (Flare & Lucy) Hermoso cabello

**"BOULEVARD DE LOS SUEÑOS ROTOS".**

Le hago un pequeño espacio a mi _casi_ OTP Yuri de la serie (lo superan el Mirza y el Lucy/Michelle D:) supongo que hay spoilers pero juzguen ustedes.

* * *

**Sueño #2** Hermoso cabello  
Flare & Lucy | *GL*

* * *

— Eres tonta, Rubia —Lucy arqueó una ceja con parsimonia ante lo recién dicho por la castaña a quién no hace mucho le había lavado el cabello, con ayuda de Wendy y sus espíritus. Creyó haber oído mal.

— ¿Disculpa? —dejó el cepillo en su buró sin dejar de sonreír perpleja.

— Sí, muy tonta —repitió Flare más para sí misma que para ella. Miraba al frente pues no podía sostenerle la vista, no después de lo que había hecho, siendo tan amable.

Flare pensaba mucho en ello. Quizás Lucy no era tonta, solo debía estar deschavetada, probablemente perdió la cabeza hacía mucho y aun la buscaba entre las piedritas del camino. No había otra explicación para que le sonriera de ese modo, incluso después de darle una paliza en los Juegos Mágicos.

Su sonrisa, aquel insignificante gesto la hacía rabiar.

¿Por qué le sonreía, por qué? Ella la golpeó, se rió en su cara, cualquier otro se sentiría ofendido, y si bien logró disculparse en el balneario sentía que aun no lograba remendar ese pecado.

Le enfermaba sentirse así, tan vulnerable, necesitada.

Lucy hablaba, con mil argumentos ya preparados defendiendo el intelecto de las rubias, que muchas veces se veía opacado por ofertas en tiendas o descuentos quisquillosos más que dispuestos a arruinar su reputación seduciéndolas. Ignoraba que Flare posó sus ojos en ella, observándola con timidez.

Sus cálidos orbes castaños, sus pequeños labios, su cándida piel.

Tenía lo necesario para que una chica se considerara guapa, sin embargo, era diferente. Todo en ella irradiaba un extraño sentimiento inexplorado, casi irreal. ¿Melancolía, decepción?

Lucy sufría muy en el fondo, ella lo sabía con certeza porque padeció lo mismo en antaño.

Se sentía infravalorada.

— ¡Pero de verdad, no sé porque la gente insiste con ello, prácticamente me discriminan por mi color! —continuó y Flare, muda, abrió y cerró súbitamente su boca.

El cabello. Sí, era el cabello.

Fue lo primero que notó el día que se encontraron por primera vez, la recordaba por él, tanto que se veía incapaz de llamarla por su nombre.

Era "La Rubia", idéntica a las otras que vivían en el mundo, distinta a la vez.

Flare sonrió, pensando que le encantaría poseer esas hebras color trigo, ser capaz de presumirlas con coletas bajas o diademas con incrustaciones. Lucy lo lucía muy bien, si tan solo fuese más largo…

— A mi me gusta —murmuró. Lucy la miraba fijamente—. T-tu cabello… a mi me gusta —indecisa llevó sus finas manos a este, acariciándolo y jugando con él. Sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín—. Nunca te lo cortes, nunca te lo tiñas.

— Flare… —Lucy rió apenada, sin negarse a su petición y acrecentando su rubor. Permanecieron así unos minutos, observándose en silencio, Flare creyó que su rostro se iluminaba al verla, le gustaba, no había porque mentir. Lucy le gustaba muchísimo—. Está bien. Hay cosas peores que ser rubia ¿cierto?

Flare negó.

— Las rubias no son tontas… son bonitas, t-tú eres bonita —admitió. Las ganas de reír la consumían, ¿de qué iba eso?, ¿acaso se trataba del tiempo de las confesiones?

Lucía patética, con el melena mojada y escurriéndole, sonrojada, siendo arrastrada por Lucy a su altura para juntar sus labios con un suave roce, gimiendo en voz baja. Sí, que patético era aquello. Y aun así no lo impidió, se dejo llevar.

Porque Lucy era buena, sublime y dulce. Rubia, su rubia.

Y no podía pedir más que disfrutar del tacto de ese hermoso cabello. Aquel que como un sol… iluminó su vida.

**#End**

* * *

Cursi, simplemente cursi. El género me encanta, pero por alguna razón me siento rara al escribirlo al contrario del yaoi… *llora* desviándome a otro tema, gracias por los reviews, y ya saben que pueden sugerir parejas :3

¿Review?


	3. (Juvia & Gray) Rayo de sol

**"BOULEVARD DE LOS SUEÑOS ROTOS".**

Nuevo nombre (¡aguante Homestuck!), nuevo drabble, lamento la demora, hace mucho que no escribía a estos dos.

* * *

**Sueño #3** Rayo de sol  
Juvia & Gray | *Hetero*

* * *

Hay algo que no cuadra en el mundo, se ve distinto, se siente distinto.

¿Qué puede ser, por qué el frío se ha desvanecido tan de repente? Duele mantener abiertos los párpados, mover los brazos y piernas. Y hay alguien más, Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia contiene un grito al notarlo, sigue ahí. A su lado, pero eran enemigos, lo son todavía. Y ella está herida, sería inútil levantarse y luchar otra vez, el resultado es bastante claro. Cabe la posibilidad de que él fuese el vencedor, en realidad, ella está segura.

Entonces, ¿por qué no termina lo que inició? Sería más sencillo si acabará con su existencia.

Ha perdido. Está perdida. Atrapada en un pozo sin fondo de soledad desesperada. Debe morir, quiere morir…

¿Por qué no se va, al menos, para mitigar su vergüenza? Que corra en busca de la dichosa Lucy, la rescate y la deje en paz de una buena vez. No se conocen ni tienen relación alguna, que se viera atraída por él —flechada, sería más apropiado— no conmuta las cosas.

Sería estúpido creer que Gray cambiaría a Lucy por ella, una mujer deprimente. Sin embargo, la salvó, Juvia lo recuerda. Su destino estaba escrito, iba a perecer, Gray tomó su mano y… vivió. Ambos viven.

¿Pero por qué…? ¡No son compañeros!

Tiene miedo, no es comprensible. El mundo sigue igual, no debería temer. Respira aire, escucha el metal cayendo, ve luz.

— ¿Qué…? —sus ojos se abren con desmesura mientras luchan contra las lágrimas que se empecinan en salir. Ahí, en el punto más alto del cielo se encuentra una esfera que desborda luz.

Los nubarrones desaparecieron, la lluvia apaciguó. Solo queda un cálido brillo que los ilumina, a los dos. No la excluye ni discrimina como el resto, pese a ser quién es, el sol sigue alumbrándola.

Y duele, tanta comprensión duele. Su pecho se infla, cascadas se desbordan por sus mejillas de nácar e hipa como niña pequeña, recordando todas las noches que pasó sola, entre la lluvia, intentando imaginar cómo luciría el astro rey, si valía tanto la pena como para que la aborrecieran tanto.

— ¿Es hermoso, no? El cielo —gira el rostro al oírlo, quiere decir algo, más las palabras permanecen atascadas en su garganta. Gray sonríe, su sonrisa es perfecta—. Si hay nubes no lo podemos ver.

"Sí" quiere decir; "¡Sí, es lo más bello que he visto jamás!" sin embargo, sigue llorando, incapaz del comprender el porqué de ello. No es el sol en sí mismo, tampoco fallar en conseguir la victoria. Es algo más, alguien.

Gray.

Y de repente todo pierde sentido, pues Gray es hielo, pero es cálido. Como ese hilo luminoso, allá arriba. Y sigue ahí, siempre estará ahí, aunque suene absurdo Juvia sabe que es verdad.

No hace más que sonrojarse en silencio. Más con sus siguientes palabras, las cuales ni siquiera debió pensar detenidamente.

Es todo, ha perdido. Oficialmente Gray Fullbuster ha robado su húmedo corazón.

**#End**

* * *

Vale, tengo pendientes dos pedidos con la colección (que quizás sea de diez, todavía no estoy segura), todavía pueden pedir, no importa que sea la pareja más bizarra del universo acepto el reto XD

¿Review?


End file.
